


Ears

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [35]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Ears, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had an obsession with his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

She had an obsession with his ears.

Sometimes he would wake in the morning to her curled into his side, one hand stretched across his chest and up by his head, fingers curled loosely around the shell of his ear.

He never asked her why, simply returned the favor, running his fingertips along the pointed edge of her ear and watching her shiver and hum in contentment.


End file.
